Roxas and Xion's countdown to Prom
by The Nobody 0
Summary: Roxas and Xion are going to prom. What happens when someone steps between them? It doesn't help that they each are hiding a secret. Will they forgive each other? And what is the huge thing behind all this? Roxas x Xion Axel x Larxene Riku x Yuffie VenQua SoKai
1. the first secret

Hey so see what's gonna happen is …

We are going to look into a week of two teens life life.

Let's go shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't care but I don't own it.

X.x

Ages:

Roxas: 15

Xion: 14

Vanitas: 16

Riku: 17

Sora: 15

Ventus:18

Axel: 18

Terra: 17

Kairi: 14

Larxene: 15

Aqua: 18

Yuffie: 18

X.x

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ. I pick up my phone to see its a text from Kairi.

Kairi:

Hey goofball you need to get your butt up your girlfriend's waiting for you.

"Oh crap! Xion!" I yelled.

Oh yeah I forgot my name is Roxas and my girlfriend is Xion.

I run outside with my school uniform on, navy blue shirt and khaki pants, and caught up with my cousin Sora.

"Hey cuz!" Sora yelled with his hands behind his head and goofy grin.

"No time Sora we gotta hurry if we are going to see Xion in time." I said in rush.

"Hey Roxas just ask Axel if he can give us a ride over there." Sora said.

I gave myself a dumbslap.

I pulled my phone out texted Axel.

Roxas:

Axel can you give me ride I over slept.

Axel:

Sure give me a few minutes. Got it Memorized?

In like about 2 minutes Axel came out in his Chevy Silverado and opened the door.

"Thanks Axel." Sora said.

"Who said I was bringing you?" Axel said.

Sora looked a little sad.

"I'm kidding. Got it Memorized?" Axel said.

Sora hopped in.

In about a minute they picked up Xion.

"Hey." Xion said with a blush.

"Hey." I said with the same blush.

We were silent for a moment.

"Hey are y'all two making out or y'all just both quiet." Axel said.

"At least we don't talk too much!" I said.

"Got it Memorized?" Xion said.

We all laughed.

So we pulled up to the schoolhouse.

I get out the truck almost tripping over myself looking at Xion and hear faint laughter from Axel and give him a death glare.

So we walk over to our group.

There I see Riku Ventus Aqua Kairi Terra and Larxene over at the usual spot we hang out at.

"-So we are going to have a party bus to go to New Orleans to eat then go to Prom." Aqua said.

"Great!" Ven said.

"What are you people talking about?" Axel said giving Larxene a kiss.

"Prom." Terra said.

"So Venny is going with Aqua?" I joked.

"Nope. I am going with Xion." Ven said.

I gave him a glare.

"No I am serious I bought her a ticket." Ven said.

I was about to jump on top of Ven until …

"I bought one for you Roxas." Aqua said.

I stopped.

"Wha- why?" I asked confused.

"They are getting you and your girlfriend into Prom idiot." Terra said.

"Oh." I said.

"Yeah. I am bringing Kairi to Prom." Riku said winking at Sora.

"And Yuffie is bringing me." Sora said winking back with a huge grin.

Yeah Xion Sora Larxene and I are Sophomores. Trent Aqua Axel Riku and Ven are Seniors. Kairi is a Freshman.

Kairi got in our group only because she was Xion's best friend and Sora kinda has a crush on her.

"So you and Roxas are going to Prom! And so am I!" Kairi said.

"I guess." Xion said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Oh Roxas I gotta meet up with one my friends today is that okay?" Xion said.

"Yeah." I said.

Then the breakfast bell rang.

Me Terra Riku Axel Ven and Sora sat at a table.

"Yo Roxas what the heck dude?" Terra asked.

"What?" I said.

"You let Xion go see a friend? Do you know what that means?" Ven asked.

"Yeah she is going to see a friend." I said.

Everyone groaned.

"That friend could more than a friend stupid." Riku said.

"What! Ok I trust Xion. She wouldn't do that!" I said.

"Chill dude." Sora said.

I calmed down.

"Loser 8 o clock." Axel said.

I turned my head to see Vanitas.

"Hey." Vanitas said.

"What do you want Vanitas?" I said.

"Oh nothing. I am just gonna go pick up Xion Kairi Aqua and Larxene and take them to Prom." He said.

He looked at us knowing we were furious.

"And maybe take them home. Oh but don't worry, they wont even be my whole night!" He said with that evil smirk that I wanted to wipe off his face.

We got up about to pound him to a pulp until …

"I hope you boys aren't about to fight." Our principal Xehanort (the old one) said.

"No sir." I said gritting my teeth.

"Ok then sit down." Xehanort said, "oh and Vanitas I would like you to come in the teacher's lounge and eat there."

Vanitas and Xehanort left.

See the thing with Vanitas and us is, before I came Axel Terra Riku and Ven were all friends then me and my cousin Sora moved here and we hung with them then I started talking to Xion and we started going out. He was mad at me. He tried beating me up but then Ven saved me saying he knew Vanitas was bad and that they had a bad history together.

Then the school bell rang.

X.x After school X.x

"Thank you for the weekend!" Axel said.

"So what are you all going to do this weekend?" I asked.

"Well we are gonna go to the beach then fight TA (Twilight Academy) in the little tournament. Then we are going pick out tuxedos for Prom then we are gonna go to a party." Axel said.

"Can I join y'all I ain't doing anything this weekend." I asked.

"What about Xion?" Riku asked.

"Well she is going to see her friend this afternoon. Tomorrow she is going to spend the day at Kairi's house and then she is going to pick out a dress. Then I guess I will take her to the party." I answered.

"Well … sure dude." Ven said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Sweet so we are going." Sora said.

"Hey who said you?" Axel said.

"Me M-E Got it memorized?" Sora said.

"Uh oh Axel just got cheesed." Terra said.

We all laughed.

I looked at my watch and it was almost 7:30.

"Hey I gotta go. My mom is making supper." I said.

I left.

I arrived at home to see my mom Aeirth and my dad Cloud.

"Hey mom hey dad." I said.

"Where's Xion?" Mom asked.

See Xion usually eats supper with us.

"She's with a friend." I said.

X.x Xion's p.o.v. X.x

"Hey. So what's up?" I said.

I am with one of my childhood friends.

He had black spiked hair and emerald gold eyes. He had a nice build but not as good as Roxas's though. His name is Vanitas.

He is with his friends Ansem Xehanort (the younger one) Braig Saix Xigbar and Xemnas.

"Uh guys I will see you later." Vanitas said.

They all started chuckling.

"Ok" Xemnas laughed

We started walking.

"So how have you been?" Vanitas asked.

"I have been good. I got a question." I said.

"What?" Vanitas asked.

"Why haven't you talked to me before? I mean since I was dating Roxas you haven't talked to me. I know you don't like Roxas but why wont you talk to me any more?" I asked.

He rubbed the back of his head.

"Well I don't know really. Its just … when I see you Roxas is there and well … I just don't wanna be around him." Vanitas said.

Then out of nowhere he slammed my against the wall.

He whispered in my ear.

"I want you. And I am going to get you."

"No! Get off of me!" I yelled.

Then he kissed me and started to rub on me.

I kicked him in the groin and ran.

I yelled "I am going to tell Roxas."

Then he yelled stumbling holding his groin "If you tell Roxy he wont trust you again! And he just might break up with you!"

I walked up to him.

I was about to slap him.

He grabbed my hand.

"Don't you EVER attempt to slap me again or I will beat you down." he said.

He then pushed me and left.

I sat there in shock.

He left with an evil smile.

"And I will get you!" Vanitas said.

I ran home into my room and cried.

I fell asleep.

X.x

Pretty good so far? Tell me.

I hope you will like this story!

Like hate fav Review!


	2. the second secret

Hey people here's another chapter anyway you will find out another secret. Its Roxas it is a good one.

Here's your chapter.

X.x

I walked to Xion's house. I hurried up to ditch Sora. He always is messing with me and Xion.

So I got up to her house and she came up to me.

"Hey." I said.

She didn't look me in the eye.

"Hey." she said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Xion asked.

"You acting different. What happened yesterday?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said kissing me.

Then I knew she was lying.

We went the rest of the way in silence.

We were going to our island.

We saw Tidus trying showing off with his skills in volleyball to Yuna.

Wakka slammed the ball into Tidus's head.

Yuna rushed over to Tidus.

Tidus was laying down.

Then Yuna leaned over him then Tidus went up and kissed her.

She slapped him and said "you scared me!"

Yuna kissed Tidus.

After that Riku walked around with Yuffie on the beach talking. Riku was wearing a pair of black trunks. Yuffie was wearing a black bikini.

Kairi was over by Namine Larxene and Selphie goofing off like usual. Kairi was wearing a pink bikini. Namine was wearing a white bikini. Larxene was wearing a yellow bikini. Selphie was weeing an orange bathing suit.

Axel and Terra were up in the tree houses.

Ven and Aqua were in the water. Ven was wearing a pair of green trunks. Aqua was wearing a blue bathing suit.

We ran into the changing huts and changed into our bathing suits.

I wore black and white checkered trunks and Xion wore a black bathing suit.

We came out and everything was the same except Sora was here and Kairi was gone. Sora was sitting on the sideways tree.

Xion went to go find Kairi and I went over to Sora.

I sat down next to him.

"Hey cuz. What's up?" I asked.

"Not much." Sora said.

"I know where you were." I said.

"Huh?" He asked.

"The cave. Don't huh me. I know you Sora. I also so know you have a huge crush on Kairi." I said.

He jumped and fell off.

He got up and said,

"H-How did you know!?"

"Like I said, 'I know you Sora'." I said.

He gave one of his goofy grins.

I laughed.

"So I guess you want me to go ask?" Sora asked

"No." I said, "I can't force you to do something that you have to do yourself." I said.

I stared at the sun. It turned the sky purple and orange.

The sea was shining the sun's reflection.

"Its beautiful isn't?" Xion's voice said.

I jumped and turned to see Xion.

I guess while I was staring at the sun Sora must have left to be replaced by Xion.

"Yeah it is." I said.

"Hey I wanna tell you something." Xion said.

"Looks like I came at the wrong time." Axel said.

Xion and Roxas laughed.

"So can I join in on the sunset watch?" Axel said.

Axel walked on and leaned on the tree.

We watched as the sun set.

It was like it use to be. Before I moved we sat at my parents island and watched it set.

"Well I gotta go Larxene is probably mad. Her anger is like bolts of lightning but I wasn't about to miss the moment when it was like old times." Axel laughed.

"I gotta go." Xion said.

"What about the thing you wanted to tell me?" I asked.

"Its nothing." She said.

I knew she was lying but it was late and I didn't feel like interrogating.

"Good night." I said.

She left.

I got up.

My X pendant on my chain glowed.

I cursed.

I walked into the cave.

The door was open.

Walking in was the wise one himself, Ansem.

"When young one." He asked.

"Never!" I cried.

I summoned my two weapons. Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

"They will have to know." DiZ said.

"They don't need to. They are safe! Xion is safe! They don't have to know!" I yelled swinging my keyblades at him.

He grabbed my arm and picked my up.

"If they do not remember all the worlds will be destroyed including this one. The evil one will detonate the Prom Bomb." DiZ said.

Yeah Prom is short for Promethium. The most darkest thing ever.

"There are others!" I yelled.

"They are all dead. The were killed by the Dark One." DiZ said.

He put me down.

I froze.

20 people dead.

"Why haven't you told them?" DiZ said.

"Why haven't you?" I spat back.

"Because I wont be able to exist in this realm." DiZ said.

"You are here now aren't you?" I asked.

"I cannot leave this cave." DiZ said.

"Oh." I said.

"So why haven't you told them?" DiZ said.

"Because if she remembers she might not …" I trailed off.

"Which would prefer that or her dead?" DiZ said.

"You have until your Prom. If you do not tell them before the end you will all die." DiZ said.

He walked out the open door.

Then I blacked out.

X.x

Hope you have liked it.

Will Xion tell Roxas? Will Roxas tell Xion? I don't know yet.

So you can have it either way for the title.

REVIEW!


	3. Secrets revealed

**Me: ok I need some reviews**

**Riku: no one cares!**

**(Riku walks in)**

**Riku: OH MY GOD ITS MY REPLICA!**

**(Riku Replica walks in)**

**RR: no that's me.**

**Riku: then who's this?**

**Me: (smiling evilly) whoops that's the Riku from Founded. I **_**accidentally **_**told him the wrong time.**

**(Founded-Riku left cussing)**

**Riku: then why is Riku Replica here?**

**Me: He's part of Vanitas's boys.**

**Vanitas: yo Repliku come over here.**

**(Vanitas Ansem Xemnas Saix Xigbar Xehanort and Riku Replica started talking)**

**Me: what happen to Braig?**

**Vanitas: Braig moved.**

**Me: oh. Wait why wasn't I notified.**

**Xigbar: he left thinking there would be a fight**

**Me: (evil smile) oh yeah**

**Roxas: the nobody 0 owns nothing.**

**Xion: enjoy**

**X.x**

_X.x Xion's p.o.v. X.x_

I get up from my bed.

I decide to go to Roxas's house.

I see his mom.

"Hey Mrs. Strife where's Roxas?" I ask.

"He still at the island I think, spent the night **(A/N: *fake coughs* terrible parents.)** You go see." She says.

I run to the island.

When I arrive, I look for Roxas.

I have checked the island from top to bottom and he wasn't there.

I decide to take a break.

I lean on the rock. Next thing I know I am on my butt.

I turn around and see I am in a cave.

"Maybe I should look in here." I thought.

I go deeper into the cave and see Roxas unconscious.

I run to him and see … two weird looking swords.

"What the?" I say as I touch one.

Then it disappears.

A huge silver key kinda like an F appears in my hand and it had a gold rectangle around the bottom.

My mind says "Keyblade."

Then my clothes start to flicker from my normal T-shirt and jeans into a black robe coat jacket thingy.

I wave my hand over Roxas to see if he's awake then he starts to flicker from his clothes to the black robe.

I touch him then I see a vision.

Its Ven with Sora, Kairi, Riku, Terra, Aqua, and ME with these keyblades fighting Ansem, Vanitas, Xemnas, Xehanort, Principal Xehanort, Saix, Xigbar, another Terra with silver hair and gold eyes, and 4 other people.

Ven/Roxas(whoever I don't know which), Sora, Kairi, Riku, Terra, Aqua and I won!

Then Vanitas and Principal Xehanort launched some type of bomb thing and then Roxas, I think it was him anyways summoned both keyblades and took everyone's keyblades and brought us to some place in space. I told him stop but he said he was trying to protect me then and made the keyblades create a keyhole then locked it and our keyblades vanished all of us except Roxas passed out and landed where we are now and then the rest was hazy. I saw something clearly though. Me with a terrified face.

I immediately stop touching him and the light fades and Roxas wakes with startle.

_X.x Roxas p.o.v. X.x_

"Xion!" I yell.

I get up.

I dust myself off and see Xion. My face turns red immediately.

"Roxas was that dream real?" Xion asks.

"What dream?" I ask.

"The dream you just had. You can't lie because I saw your keyblades." Xion asks.

I put my head down.

"Yes." I say with my head down.

She kisses me very passionately.

"What was that for?" I ask.

"For protecting us silly." Xion says.

"But I took you away from Vanitas. I- I made fake memories." I say.

"I didn't see that. Is that the fuzzy part? But you saved me from something. Didn't you?" Xion asks.

"Yeah Vanitas. He went into his dark suit and turned everyone with darkness in their against me." I say.

"But then wouldn't I have turned against you." Xion asks.

"No. We are Nobodys. We have no hearts. Axel is one too. Only Lea took his body back. That's Axel's somebody. Just like Sora's mine." I say

"Whose mine?" Xion asks.

"You were a replica feeding off of my memories. So you don't have one." I say.

"Oh. So when does that bomb kill us." Xion asks.

"After Prom it will come to this world and unleash darkness and turn the purest heart dark." I say.

"Well I think I do have heart." Xion says.

"How?" I ask.

"I love you." Xion says.

"That's a false memory. Its not true." I say.

"I have to tell you something. If this is all fake it won't matter. Its not like I can just get my memory back and tell you but Vanitas kissed me. He forced it. So if you love me why did you make Vanitas like me?" Xion asks.

"I didn't! He must have got his memory back! We have to stop him!" I yell.

"Then that means his group of people must have their memory back too. Listen none of know how to use a keyblade. You have to give our memory back!" Xion demands.

"I can't." I say.

"Then I will tell them. Listen if I can still remember this after I get my memory back I will tell you if I like you but you have to give us our memories." Xion says.

After a while of thinking, I get up and shoot a ray of light at Xion.

She smiles.

She slaps me as hard as she could.

"I don't like you!" Xion yells.

I close my eyes to the sting of the slap and her words.

Then something soft presses against my lips.

I open my eyes to see Xion.

She licks my lip and I open my mouth and we started exploring each others mouth. Then after a while we broke apart for air.

"I thought (pant) you didn't (pant) like me?" I say.

"I don't. (Pant) I love you. (Pant)" she says.

I smile a big smile and kiss her again.

"Now we have to let the others know." Xion says.

"Maybe at the end of Prom." I say.

We get up and leave the cave.

"Well I will see you later. My boys have fought TA already. So we are going to get some tuxedos and get a limo for Prom tonight." I say.

I run and then hop in the boat and go to the Main Island.

"Hey Roxy! So-So told us about you and Xi-Xi in the … cave, alone." Riku started to howl with laughter.

"Hey you gotta let me and Larxene go there a couple times." Axel joked.

"You kidding me! Roxas probably made it a wreck." Ven joked.

"Hey!" I yelled. "I went to sleep in the cave and Xion came to check on me." I stated.

"You must of loved that." Terra said still laughing.

"Hey Vanitas and his b****** are coming." Sora said.

We look to see Vanitas Ansem Xemnas Saix Xehanort and Riku Replica.

"Woah Riku! You gotta Twin?!" Terra asked.

"No I gotta look a like cousin." Riku said angrily.

We walked out the tuxedo store with our tuxedos.

"I will take Xemnas. Terra you take Xehanort. Riku you take Ansem. Ven you get Vanitas. Axel you get Saix. Sora you get Riku's cousin." I say.

"Hey Roxy Did Xion tell you about our little kiss." Vanitas said.

"Scratch that Ven you get Xemnas. I want Vanitas!" I say.

We stand across Tuxedo parking lot.

**(A/N: I do not know how in the world Roxas and them would do in a fist fight so…)** they fight.

"We will see what happens at Prom, Roxas!" Vanitas said.

"What's he talking about Roxas?" Axel asks.

"I don't know," I lied, "But we will find out tonight."

**X.x**

**Axel: Now here is your cliffhanger.**

**Roxas: how?**

**Xion: they know what will happen.**

**Axel: let me have my moment**

**Me: whatever.**

**Xion: Review please.**


	4. hold wait a minute! what happen?

ok I wasn't even on planning to do this story at all any more but some people's reviews made me do it.

Thanks all who have read. This is the final chapter. To all I bid a farewell.

Here is the final chapter

X.x Roxas p.o.v. x.X

I walk towards the school building. I hold Xion's hand tightly. I knew it was going to happen. I had to be ready.

Xion seemed as grief stricken as me.

As we walk in I see Vanitas. HIM!

Axel grabs Larxene and keeps her close.

Sora holds Kairi tightly.

Ven looks at Aqua with worry.

Riku holds Yuffie's hand.

Terra is trying to keep calm.

Then everyone starts to dance. Vanitas has Namine and twirls her. Then Ansem Xehanort Repliku Saix Xigbar and Xemnas sneak out the back.

"Hey Roxas. Vanitas and his boys snuck around back. We are gonna follow them. You coming?" Axel asks.

"Yeah." I say.

I look at Xion.

"Go." She says.

I run to catch up with them.

Then we see them trying to steal our trucks.

After a few punches they seem to give up.

"Boss said he wanted time. I say he got it." Xigbar says.

"Xehanort!" Ven says.

I run into the building to see Vanitas Xehanort and BRAIG!? Vanitas and Xehanort have their keyblades. Braig has arrow guns.

Then I see Terra Aqua and Ven summon their keyblades!

Then Ansem appeared with his keyblade and Riku summoned his keyblade!

Then Xemnas and Xigbar show up with his keyblade then Sora jumped out of nowhere with Kairi and they summoned their keyblades.

Repliku comes out with his keyblade. Then someone, wait a minute, Axel comes to fight him.

Then Young Xehanort with Saix appear and have their weapons. YX has Xion! I jump up and LEA! He comes too!

"I got Isa! You get Xion!" Lea says.

I slice through YX easily. With my keyblades and Lea defeats Saix with his.

For Terra Ven and Aqua vs Braig Vanitas and Xehanort imagine the final battle kh bbs.

For Ansem vs Riku, imagine the final battle in KH except Riku is Sora.

For Xemnas and Xigbar vs Sora and Kairi imagine the final battle in kh2 except Xigbar is the extra Xemnas and Kairi is Riku.

For Repliku vs Axel. Idk about that one … um … either Riku vs Riku replica or just make it up.

"Yes we won!" I yell.

Then everybody burst out laughing. Even the people defeated.

"Huh wha-" I say.

"Best senior prank ever!" Sora says.

Xion is in tears laughing.

"Can someone tell me what happen?" I ask.

"Well you see. This was all a seiner prank. From DiZ to keyblades. Keyblades were special effects worked by DiZ since it was his idea." Axel explains.

"Then how did I dream this?" I ask.

"Xion whispered stuff in your sleep." Ven says.

My face reddens

"WHAT! I SLEEP COMMANDO!" I say.

Xion face turns to a crimson color.

"Well anyways it a prank. So just chill." Vanitas says.

I punch him the face.

"Prank or no prank. No one kisses xion but me!" I say.

THE END

X.X

Crappy ending I know but I lost interest. I was gonna delete it.

Sorry.

Flame if you want.


End file.
